Untitled
by All-knowing Alien
Summary: The only reason it's Untitled is because i have no ideas for a title. My first SiriusRemus fic. Slash haters beware! Edit: Old fic, may be removed and reposted.


I, Sirius Black, am tired. Exhausted, even. Who wouldn't be, after the Quidditch finals? But it wasn't the flying that was the problem.

Sure, winning against the Slytherin team (for a few years running) was challenging, but it was nothing, I repeat, _nothing_ compared to battling the entire Gryffindor female horde. Alone.

I don't know how I could've been so easily cornered. Usually James or Remus would come to my rescue (Peter would always fail) but they were nowhere to be seen. James was obviously with Evans. I mean, _Lily_, as I was forcefully commanded to call her from now on, since James had tricked her into going out with him. Peter was in the Hospital Wing, after managing to transfigure his teeth into glass. Ouch.

But where was Remus? I swear, the moment I get my hands on that blond werewolf…

I decided to go up to the dormitory, hopefully to find some peace, and nurse my sores. I muttered hurried apologies and excuses about being tired and made my way towards the staircase, determinedly not looking up, lest my eyes meet with some amorous girl. I made it to the staircase safely, and took the stairs two at a time.

Once behind the dormitory door, I heaved a sigh of relief. Then I realised I wasn't alone. I tensed in anticipation.

"Padfoot?"

I relaxed visibly. "It's you, Remus. Phew." I sat down on my bed, which was right next to his.

He turned his head slightly to face me from his position sprawled on his back. "Why 'Phew'?" he asked.

"You know why. The whole bloody female population of this school is after me, Remus. And I think some of the guys as well."

"And you think it's bad?"

"Yeah! You try to negotiate a path through the Common room, with all those females everywhere, I-"

"No," he cut me off. "I meant, is it bad that some _guys _like you as well?"

What kind of a question was that? "No," I answered after a while. "I don't think I'd mind, really."

"Oh." He brushed a stray strand of hair away from his face. His golden locks, although quite straight, curled behind his ears slightly. His tie was loosened, his shirt unbuttoned slightly. I suddenly found myself wondering what Remus looked like without his shirt. I mentally slapped my wrist. Remus was off limits!

"So, anyway. Where'd you go, Moony? I could've used your help downstairs." I pouted.

Remus laughed. My insides squirmed. What in Merlin's name was wrong with me?

"I have my own things to do, Sirius."

"Like what? Finally got yourself a girl, have you?" I smirked as he blushed.

"No…actually, there's something I need to tell you, associated to that." He propped himself up on his elbows.

"No problem, Moony," I said, pushing the sleeves of my robes up to the elbows. "Just say the word, and I'll hook you up with any lady you wish." I winked suggestively at him.

A frown creased his forehead. "No, not that. I…Siri, you won't tell anyone about this, will you?"

"Under pain of death, so I swear never to betray whatever secret you're gonna tell me." _Again_.

"Sirius, I think I'm gay."

I didn't say anything. I couldn't. Somehow, all thoughts flew out of my ears after hearing Remus say those five simple words. How could he be _gay_?

And yet, in a weird way, it made sense. Why I had never seen him in the company of a girl. Why he had remained the quiet one in the group. Why I hadn't seen him in the Common room before that.

"Sirius?" His voice was tentative, due to my silence.

"Well, Remus…that was certainly unexpected news." I grinned, and he returned it, nervously. "So…have you got a boyfriend yet, then?"

"Uh…no, not yet." My heart rose at the sound of that, but then splooshed back into my stomach at his next words; "But there is one guy I'm eyeing."

"…Oh…" I said, in a kind of strangled voice.

He rose from his bed and approached me. I gazed at him wearily. "Padfoot, I know this is all very sudden and I'm grateful for your acceptance, hard as it is"-I waved a hand dismissively-"But I'd like to ask you something." He sat at my feet.

"Well…go on, then."

He looked me straight in the eye. "Sirius Black, will you be my boyfriend?"

For the second time in many moments, I was silent. First, I had to beat Slytherin at Quidditch. Then I had to endure the flirting of lovesick teenage girls. Then Remus told me he was gay. _Now_, he was asking me to be his boyfriend.

"Sirius?" He took my hands in his own. The feeling was not truly unpleasant.

"Well…Remus…I'm…I don't really think I'm gay, really, I mean…uh…that is to say-"

"Never mind," he said, wrenching his hands from mine, abruptly getting to his feet. "Goodnight," he added shortly, pulling the hangings on his bed shut with vehemence.

Shit. Why did everything I say come out wrong? Well, I sure as hell won't screw this up. Not this.

I got to my feet, and walked up to his bed, full of purpose. I yanked the hangings apart.

"Go fucking away."

"No." I pulled his shoulder so that he faced me. "Remmie…"

He sighed. "Sirius, that isn't gonna work, okay?"

I didn't listen to what he was saying. I pushed him down on the bed and straddled his waist for good measure, just to make sure he didn't go anywhere. "Look, Remus, you didn't let me finish what I was saying, and that's very rude. Now, where was I?"

"The part where you were breaking my heart, when you said you couldn't possibly be gay."

"Ahh, yes. Well, I wasn't finished with what I wanted to say, so don't jump to conclusions just yet." I put my hands on his shoulders to make him look up at me. "I said I didn't think I was gay. But that doesn't make me straight. Nor does it mean I can't find certain werewolves attractive."

His eyes widened. I grinned. "Now…I have a question for _you_, Moony. Will you forgive me for temporarily breaking your heart, and accept my apologies and acceptance to be your boyfriend?"

Remus just lay there, staring at me, incredulity etched all over his face. Then he acted, so fast, I could've sworn that it was his werewolf reflexes at work.

I found myself on my back, with Remus gently caressing my lips with his own. The feeling was unlike kissing a girl; it was on a whole new level. And I liked it. I tangled my fingers in his damnably golden hair and pulled him closer onto me. He stroked my jawline, while his other hand found its way up my shirt. I stopped abruptly, and pulled back a fraction.

"What's wrong?" Remus frowned, his hair falling over his eyes, so seductively that I wanted to die, go to heaven, be resurrected and die again, all at once.

"Uh, Moony, you realise that we share a dorm with three other people?"

"Oh, yeah." He took his wand from the bedside table, closed the hangings and muttered a few choice spells under his breath. "There we go. No disturbances, that I guarantee. Now, where were we? Ah, yes."

His mouth found mine again, my tongue fencing against his. My fingers picked deftly at his shirt buttons as his hands fondled my back under my own.

Our clothes came of rather quickly.

The rest of the night was ecstatically…magical. There was no other word for it. And as Remus lay in my arms, he whispered three words that I would carry in my heart the rest of my life.

"I love you."

And I, you, Remus. I love you too.

_Ahaha! There we go. I'm supposed to be studying now, but what the hey. Hope you liked this, as this is so totally random! Wakaka! Thanks to all me luverly reviewers, who, truth to be told, aren't that many. Boo hoo. I love you all! Your reviews give me a warm fuzzy feeling inside, so don't forget to press the nice 'Go' button! Ciao!_


End file.
